disney_tv_multilanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
TV Tokyo
TV Tokyo Corporation (or TX) (株式会社テレビ東京 Kabushiki-gaisha Terebi Tōkyō) TYO: 9413 is a television station headquartered in Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan.1 Also known as "Teleto" (テレ東 Teretō), a blend of "terebi" and "Tokyo", it is the flagship station of TX Network. It is one of the major Tokyo television stations, particularly specializing in anime. The station is partly owned by Nihon Keizai Shimbun. History TV Tokyo was established by the Japan Society for the Promotion of Science in 1951 and started broadcasting on April 12, 1964.needed A limited liability company, Tokyo Channel 12 Production, was formed for the channel on July 1, 1968. In October 1973, the name was shortened to Tokyo Channel 12 and it took over the broadcasting from the science foundation. A month later, it became a general purpose TV station along with Japan Educational Television (now TV Asahi). In 1981, it was again renamed, this time to Television Tokyo Channel 12. In 1983, TV Tokyo formed the Mega TON Network (now TXN) with TV Osaka, and Aichi Television Broadcasting. The company shifted its head offices from Shiba Park to Toranomon in December 1985. On June 25, 2004, the company assumed its current English name of TV Tokyo Corporation. After the digital transition, the channel began broadcasting on digital channel 7. On November 7, 2016, TV Tokyo moved its headquarters to new building at Sumitomo Fudosan Roppongi Grand Tower from its old studios in Toranomon. For its broadcast of animated programs, the network originally used a Circle 7-style logo.needed The current logo is a cartoon banana with eyes, a nose and a mouth which is bent into a 7, named Nanana (ナナナ). Related companiesEdit * TV Tokyo Holdings（株式会社テレビ東京ホールディングス） * BS TV Tokyo（株式会社BSテレビ東京） * TV Tokyo Broadband（テレビ東京ブロードバンド株式会社） * TV Tokyo Music（株式会社テレビ東京ミュージック） * PROTX（株式会社テレビ東京制作） * AT-X（株式会社エー・ティー・エックス） * FM Inter-Wave Inc.（エフエムインターウェーブ株式会社） * IntaracTV（株式会社インターラクティーヴィ） * Nikkei CNBC（株式会社日経CNBC） * TV Tokyo America Inc. * TV Tokyo Medianet Broadcasting Digital * Call sign: JOTX-DTV * Remote controller ID 7 * Tokyo Skytree: Channel 23 Analog Analog Transmission ceased on 24 July 2011. * Call sign: JOTX-TV * Tokyo Tower: Channel 12 Television programs * TXN News * News Morning Satellite * E Morning * NEWS Answer * World Business Satellite * Yasuhiro Tase's Weekly News Bookstore（田勢康弘の週刊ニュース新書） Economic programs * Nikkei special The Dawn of Gaia （日経スペシャル ガイアの夜明け） * Nikkei special The Cambria Palace （日経スペシャル カンブリア宮殿） Documentary programs * Beauty giants （美の巨人たち） * Solomon flow （ソロモン流） Information programsEdit ; Daily * 7 Studio Bratch! * Ladies 4 ; Saturday * Ad-machick Tengoku （出没!アド街ック天国） Sports programs * LPGA Of Japan * Neo Sports * Winning Horse racing （ウイニング競馬） * UEFA Champions League * UEFA Europa League Entrance 3D/Cartoon/Anime Series ,Games And Movies * A Penguin's Troubles * Alfred J. Kwak (1989-1991) ** Aikatsu! *** Aikatsu! 2 *** Aikatsu! 3 (October 2014) *** Aikatsu! 4 (October 2015) ** Aikatsu Stars! ** Aikatsu Friends! ** Air Gear ** Aka-chan to Boku ** Akazukin Chacha ** AM Driver ** Animaniacs (Warner Bros. Animatio) ** Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu ** Arata Kangatari ** Asagiri no Miko ** Azumanga Daioh ** B-Daman Crossfire *** B-Daman Fireblast ** Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (a.k.a. Baka and Test) *** Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: Nii ** Bakugan Battle Brawlers *** Bakugan: New Vestroia *** Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *** Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge ** BakuTech! Bakugan *** BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi ** Bakuto Sengen Daigunder ** Battle Athletes (OVA) *** Battle Athletes Victory ** Beast King GoLion (a.k.a.:Hyakujuu Oh Golion) (1981-1982) *** Armored Fleet Dairugger XV (1982-1983) ** Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) ** Bararappa ** Beet the Vandel Buster *** Beet the Vandel Buster: Excellion ** Beyblade *** Beyblade V-Force *** Beyblade G-Revolution ** Beyblade: Metal Fusion *** Beyblade: Metal Masters *** Beyblade: Metal Fury *** Beyblade: Shogun Steel ** Beyblade Burst *** Beyblade Burst God ** Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu ** Bleach ** Beyblade Burst Gaichi(March 10 2019) *** Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows ** Blue Seed ** BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Galaxy ** Bomberman Jetters ** Busō Renkin ** Captain Tsubasa *** Captain Tsubasa J *** Captain Tsubasa - Road to 2002 ** Cardfight!! Vanguard *** Cardfight!! Vanguard（カードファイト!!ヴァンガード、TV Aichi） *** Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード アジアサーキット編、TV Aichi) *** Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker *** Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G *** Cardfight!! Vanguard G *** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis *** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate *** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT *** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z ** Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers ** Cowboy Bebop ** Croket! *** Gag-Cro ** Cross Game ** Cyborg 009 (1979-1980) *** Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier (2001-2002) ** D.Gray-man ** D•N•Angel ** Daiya no Ace ** Dan Doh! ** DD Fist of the North Star ** Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z ** Dennou Boukenki Webdiver ** Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ** Dinosaur King (a.k.a.:Kodai ōja kyōryū king) *** Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King DKidz Adventure: Pterosaur Legend ** Dragon Ball (2003-2006) ** Dragon Ball Z (2006-2013) ** Dragon Ball GT (2013-2014) ** Dragon Ball Z Kai (2014-2016) ** Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2016-2018) ** Dragon Ball Super (2018-2020) ** Ducktales ** El Cazador de la Bruja ** Elemental Gelade ** Elena of Avalor ** Excel Saga ** Eyeshield 21 ** Fair, then Partly Piggy ** F-Zero ** Fairy Tail ** Final Fantasy: Unlimited ** Flint The Time Detective ** Fortune Arterial ** Forza! Hidemaru ** Fushigi Yuugi ** Fruits Basket ** Full Moon wo Sagashite ** Future Card Buddyfight ** Gakkyu-oh Yamazaki (a.k.a.: King of the Classroom, Yamazaki) (1997-1998) ** Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger ** Gensomaden Saiyuki *** Saiyuki Reload *** Saiyuki Reload Gunlock ** Ghost Hunt ** Gintama (2006-2010) *** Gintama' (2011-2012) ** Gokudo ** Golgo 13 (2008-2009) ** Good Luck Girl! (a.k.a. Binbōgami Ga!) ** Gosick ** Grappler Baki TV ** Gungrave ** .hack//Legend of the Twilight ** .hack//Roots ** .hack//SIGN (2002-2003) ** Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *** Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W ** Hamtaro (2000-2006) *** Trotting Hamtaro Hai! ** Hayate no Gotoku! *** Hayate no Gotoku!! *** Hayate no Gotoku! Can Take My Eyes Off You *** Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties ** Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi （ハイ！ハイ！パフィー・アミユミ） ** Hikaru no Go ** Idol Densetsu Eriko ** Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko ** Inazuma Eleven *** Inazuma Eleven GO *** Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone *** Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy ** Infinite Ryvius ** Initial D ** Jewelpet *** Jewelpet Twinkle *** Jewelpet Sunshine *** Jewelpet Kira☆Deco—! *** Jewelpet Happiness *** Lady Jewelpet *** Jewelpet Magical Change *** Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess ** Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl *** Jubei-chan 2: The Counterattack of Siberia Yagyu ** The World God Only Knows *** The World God Only Knows II *** The World God Only Knows: Goddesses ** Kamichama Karin (2007) ** Kamisama Hajimemashita ** Katekyō Hitman Reborn! ** Kenran Butohsai (a.k.a.:Butousai: The Mars Daybreak) ** Keroro Gunso ** Kiba ** Kirarin Revolution ** Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness ** Last Exile ** Level E ** Little Battlers eXperience (a.k.a.: Danball Senki) *** Danball Senki W *** Danball Senki Wars ** Love Hina ** Madlax ** Magical Princess Minky Momo ** Mahoraba ** Mainichi Kaasan （毎日かあさん） ** Machine Robo Rescue ** MapleStory (anime) ** Maria-sama ga Miteru *** Maria-sama ga Miteru: Printemps *** Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th Season ** Martian Successor Nadesico ** Matantei Loki Ragnarok ** Matchless Raijin-Oh (a.k.a.: Raijin-Oh) ** Medabots *** Medabots Spirits *** Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *** Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure ** Medaka Box *** Medaka Box Abnormal ** Mega Man Star Force ** Mega Man Star Force Tribe ** Megaman NT Warrior ** Megaman NT Warrior Axess ** Megaman NT Warrior Stream ** Megaman NT Warrior Beast ** Megaman NT Warrior Beast+ ** Minami-ke *** Minami-ke: Okawari *** Minami-ke: Okaeri *** Minami-ke: Tadaima ** Mirmo de Pon! ** Monsuno ** Musashi no Ken ** Mushiking: King of the Beetles ** Nabari no Ō ** Naruto *** Naruto Shippūden *** Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals ** Natsume Yūjin-Chō *** Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō *** Natsume Yūjin-Chō San *** Natsume Yūjin-Chō Shi ** Negima! Magister Negi Magi *** Negima!? ** Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer ** Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Noir ** Non Non Biyori ** Onegai My Melody *** Onegai My Melody - Kuru Kuru Shuffle! *** Onegai My Melody Sukkiri *** Onegai My Melody Kirara ** One Piece ** Ox Tales ** Papuwa ** PaRappa the Rapper (TV series) ** Pluster World ** Net Ghost Pi Po Pa ** The Net Ghost PiPoPa Movie (Sony Picture Animation, Spacetoon ,Disney Japan ,Studio Hibari, Bagdasarian Productions ,Mattel,Rovio Entertainment, Marathon Media, Kerokero Ace, Samg Animation ,Marvel Studios,Zodiak Media and Rainbow S.p.A.) ** Pocket Monsters (a.k.a. Pokémon) *** Pokémon: Pocket Monsters **** Pokémon: Indigo League **** Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands **** Pokémon: The Johto Journeys **** Pokémon: Johto League Champions **** Pokémon: Master Quest *** Pokémon: Advanced Generation **** Pokémon: Advanced **** Pokémon: Advanced Challenge **** Pokémon: Advanced Battle **** Pokémon: Battle Frontier *** Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl **** Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl **** Pokémon: DP: Battle Dimension **** Pokémon: DP: Galactic Battles **** Pokémon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors *** Pokémon: Best Wishes! **** Pokémon: Black & White **** Pokémon: BW: Rival Destinies **** Pokémon: BW: Adventures in Unova **** Pokémon: BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond *** Pokémon: XY **** Pokémon: XY **** Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest **** Pokémon: XY & Z *** Pokémon: Sun & Moon **** Pokémon: Sun & Moon **** Pokémon: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures ** Popolocrois ** PriPara ** Psychic Squad *** Psychic Squad: The Unlimited ** Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu(April 4, 2016) ** Restaurant to Another World ** Revolutionary Girl Utena ** Rumic Theater *** Mermaid Saga (a.k.a.: Mermaid Forest) ** Saki *** Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A *** Saki: The Nationals ** Shakugan no Shana *** Shakugan no Shana Final (Tokyo MX TV) ** Shaman King ** Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi ** Shugo Chara! *** Shugo Chara!! Doki (AT-X) *** Shugo Chara! Party! ** Sket Dance ** Skip Beat! ** Slayers *** Slayers Next *** Slayers Try *** Slayers Revolution *** Slayers Evolution-R ** Sonic X ** Sonic Boom ** Soreike! Zukkoke Sanningumi ** Soul Eater *** Soul Eater Not! ** Spider Riders ** Supa Strikas ** Tamagotchi! *** Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream *** Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends *** GO-GO Tamagotchi! ** Tank Knights Fortress (a.k.a.: Mugen Senki Portriss) ** Tegami Bachi *** Tegami Bachi Reverse ** Tenku Senki Shurato ** The Adventures of Puss in Boots ** The Prince of Tennis *** The New Prince of Tennis (Aichi Television) ** The Vision of Escaflowne ** Teenge Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 - 2017) (With Nickelodeon) ** Tiny Toon Adventures (Warner Bros. Animation) ** Tokyo Mew Mew ** Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun ** Toradora! ** Tottoko Hamutaro *** Tottoko Hamutaro Dechu ** Transformers ** Beast Wars II: Super Life-Form Transformers (1998-1999) ** Super Life-Form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo (1999) *** Transformers: Car Robots (2000) *** Transformers: Armada (2003) *** Transformers: Energon (2004) *** Transformers: Cybertron (2005-2007) (TV Aichi) *** Transformers: Animated (2010-2011) (TV Aichi) ** Trigun ** Turbo FAST (DreamWorks Animation) ** Kinnikuman Second Generations (2002) ** Vampire Knight *** Vampire Knight Guilty ** Viewtiful Joe ** Virtua Fighter ** Wedding Peach ** Yaiba (1993-1994) ** Yakitate!! Japan ** Yo-Kai Watch ** Yowamushi Pedal *** Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road ** Yu-Gi-Oh! *** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX *** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *** Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *** Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *** Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ** Yuru Yuri ** Yumeiro Patissiere ** Zenki ** Zukkoke Knight - Don De La Mancha